CYCLE OF LIFE
by Angelbetu
Summary: The only bicycle which start from a point...go through so many changes on a daily basis and gets end on the same point again where it started..ITS LIFE *PURE DUO STORY*
1. Chapter 1

**A short duo story...**

**Based on the episode Khatrnak Abhijeet or Deadly Abhijeet...**

**Start after Salunkhe sir told Abhijeet still having Tony personality inside his brain...**

**Purely based on Duo**

**may consist three four chapters..**

* * *

**The bold and italics are flashback of the Case Khatarnak Abhijeet..**

**Only italics and mid indent are flashbacks of some old cases...**

* * *

**Enjoy first chapter of the story guys...:)**

* * *

**CYCLE OF LIFE**

Ye aap...kya..kya keh rahe hain sir...Tony Abhijeet ki personality ka hissa..sir nahi ye nahi...sir aap jante hain na kya kuch se guzra hai wo...uski yadasht kya kum pareshani thi uske lie jo ab ye...

Glancing at Salunkhe: sir koi to raasta hoga...kuch to...

Salunkhe in carefilled tone: Daya main apne har source se pata lagwa raha hoon jahan bhi ummeed ki koi choti si kiran bhi dikhayi degi mai tumhe wahan le jaunga...(sadly added) par filhaal aisa kuch bhi nazar nahi aa raha hai Daya...

Daya was feeling so much sad and disturbed...he look at his buddy from the glass cabin door of Acp sir...he was laughing at something...

Daya felt something breaking inside him...why always his buddy need to suffer from all the hardships...

He somehow controlled his emotions and turned towards oldie duo...Sir ek request hai...plz is baare me Abhijeet se kuch mut kahiyega...please sir...

Both look at him in pain and Daya silently came out from Acp sir's cabin...

Here Abhijeet looked at his face realising something bothering him but he was not daring to ask anything nor even he talked with Daya after he resumes back...his own sentence were hammering inside his head...

**_Abhijeet hoon ya Tony...tumhe nuksaan nahi pohnchaunga sapne me bhi nahi...Gun dikhane ki jroorat nahi hai..._**

And next morning he saw Daya lying lifeless in the morgue...although it was part of the plan but still it worked only because he almost kill Daya in his Tony attire which is burying him in the tons of guilt...

On the other side, Daya was also not talking to him because he was angry on him...He do shared his problem with his detective informer but he find no need to share it with his best buddy...This time Daya was really hurt as its the second time when Abhijeet hide something from him and again engulf his life in danger...what he said that night to Abhijeet was not any part of the plan...those were his true feelings...

_**Mujhpar vishwas nahi raha ya mujhe is layak nahi smjhte ki mai tumhari kuch madad kar sakta hoon...**_

_**But today after knowing the impact of that hypnotism on Abhijeet's brain he was worried for his best buddy...**_

Abhijeet still looking at Daya's face who was lost in his thoughts from past five minutes...he gathered courage and move forward now standing beside him...

Daya sensed his prescence but dont want to react..he was shocked at himself...today he don't want to talk to Abhijeet...his best friend...whom he never leaves any chance of talking to him but today...his lips were still sealed...both are just standing beside each other like always...where the outside world can see and analyse them together but they only knew that they are alone ...although beside each other but not with each other...

Time is moving at its own speed...Duo also gets engaged in fulfilling their duty but still their was ice amid them...

It was almost 1 week Daya haven't visited Abhijeet's home nor Abhijeet...one pole is burdened with guilt and one pole was feeling himself the least important part of the other pole's life so automatically sidelined himself...

Today Daya entered bureau a little bit early in the morning...he was having an envelope in his hand...He straight made his way toward his desk but feel annoyed seeing Abhijeet already their...

Both look at each other and a common memory flashed in both the minds...

Where they both saw their souls standing in the mid of the bureau,quiet young...Daya has just entered bureau and both shared a shake hand with...

_Hii BOSS_

_Abhijeet welcomed him in smile and both feel energetic seeing each other.._.

That time flew away so fast leaving them a bit old in this journey of facial outlook was changed but they never ever get the hint that they are also changed...

Both averted their gazes...

Abhijeet after almost a week stod from his place come near Daya and forwarded his hand...

Hii Daya

Daya looked at that hand and automatically held it...That was the moment both of them realised that they are still the same just some differences are their which earlier they use to fight upon when they are mere colleagues,later they use to ignore and forget because they are best buddies but now they use to keep it in hearts and feel hurt too because now they are brothers...they just cant tolerate a small tinge of ignorance...

Abhijeet sitting beside him lowered his head then moved up looking straight in his eyes: M...M sorry Daya...

Daya looking at the other side: kislie

Maine tum par...(very low tone) goli chalayi...tumhe marne ki (he stopped feeling his throat sour and dry)

Daya looked at him with tease: to islie sorry bolna hai tumhe...

Abhijeet in confusion: haan

Daya stood up in rage: theek hai bol to dia na abi kya...

Abhijeet too stood up: kya hua yaar

Daya in pain: tum na itne bhole bana mut karo smje na..

Abhijeet bewilerdly: main kahan kuch bana

Daya: haan banta to main hoon tum to saadhu aadmi ho...meri hi galti hai jo mujhe laga tumhe akal aayi hogi...

Abhijeet straight: thoda clear karoge ki kis baat pr itna ukhad rahe ho..

Daya looked at him in surprise...that specific term is loved by him so much...

Few scenes appeared in his memory...

_Are ukhadte kyun ho yaar...paper fat na jaaye islie keh raha tha..._

_Tum bus ukhde hi ja rahe ho kabse...kuch btaoge bhi..._

Daya smiled a bit...

Abhijeet: ab hus kyu rahe ho...

Daya softly: kuch nahin

Abhijeet: chod na yaar...bohot din hue sath me waqt guzare...

Daya acting like not understanding: kyun roz to milte hain(stressed) hum

Abhijeet: haan bus milte hain...pr Daya Abhijeet nahin..CID officers Daya Abhijjet milte hain roz...(accepting)mai tumhe miss krne laga hoon Daya

Daya looked at him like he said what was in his heart...he too missed him badly although they meet everyday..talked everday but something was still missing..still he behave adamant: Kyun jao na apne khabri doston ke paas...meri kya jaroorat hai tumhe...

Abhijeet: Haan Daya tumhari jaroorat nahin hai mujhe...

Daya looked at him in shock...his heart missed a beat but again gains it back when heard the next line: Tumhari adat hai mujhe...humein...humein ek doosre ki adat hai...ek doosre ke sath baat kie bina...hum nahi reh skte...aur ye baat tum bhi jante ho Daya...

Daya: haan shayd tum sahi ho... Abhijeet aadat to ban gaye hum ek doosre ki par kya hum ab jaroorat nahin hain ek doosre ki...kya tumhe ab apne dukh apne ghum baatne k lie meri jaroorat nahi hain...bolo Abhijeet jawab do please...Ek waqt tha Abhijeet jab hum har khatra har mushkil ek sath deal kia karte the...bina ek doosre ko bataye koi kadam nahi uthate the...har khatre mein sath kood padte the...par ab (painfully) ab kyu nahin Abhi...

Abhijeet looked at him sadly hearing his broken tone when heard more...

Ab kyu nahin Boss...bolo naa jawab do...

Abhijeet nodded and come near him: dunga par pehle tum bhi ek sawal ka jawab do...

Daya looked at him in question

Abhijeet replied: Tumne kyun mujhe gaadi se utar dia tha aur bomb akele lekr chale gaye the...kyun kia tha tumne aisa Daya...jabki hum to har khatra ek sath deal karte hain na..

Daya was spellbound...he just looked at Abhijeet with awe...

Abhijeet smiled as seen Freddy entering inside so says: sochna Daya...(he placed hand on his shoulder and left)...

Daya keep looking at his back and sat on his chair with a thud...

* * *

**Please read and review guys...will update soon...**

**Thanks a lot for reading**

**Good night for now:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Overwhelmed with the response..**

**31 reviews...my God...Angelbetu so happyyy...**

**Will wait for the same response on this quick update too...**

**I hope I will get :)**

**Thanks to all of u...**

**Enjoy ur nxt update...**

* * *

Same day in afternoon Daya who just returned from crime scene and entering in the bureau main hall looked around and find the place isolated...He checked his watch and got that its lunch time and all must be in canteen...

Daya at once glance towards Acp sir cabin and find him dipped in a file spread a dissapointed smile on his face...

He quickly checked the whole area took out the same envelope he was carrying in the morning and move inside Acp sur cabin without asking for permission even...

Acp sir feel his prescence and looked at him with question...

Daya first locked the cabin which understood Acp sir about the seriousness of the matter...

He asked finally: kya baat hai Daya

Daya: sir aap to jante hai jabse wo Tony wala case...sir mai tabse hi kayi jagah pata kar raha tha...ki kahin is cheez ka treatment mil jaye...kuch or finally sir mujhe ek umeed ki kiran nazar aayi hai...par ye Abhijeet ki zindagi ka sawal hai sir...mai kisi bhi keemat par use kho nahi skta...maine Abhijeet ki sari reports us Doctor ko mail ki thin...unka jawab aaya hai sir...aap or Salunkhe sir please ek baar dekh lein...He placed the envelope on Acp sir forwarded palm and continued his conversation as: Sir aap log ko agar sahi lagta hai to hi mai aage baat karunga sir..

Acp sir nodded: Theek hai Daya befikr raho...Mai aaj hi ye sab documents Salunkhe ko dikhata hoon...waise ye Doctor hain kaun...

Daya: Sir ye Japan resident hain..Doctor Koemi Kin...ye saal me do baar India Visit karte hain sir...agle mahine unka India Tour hai...agar aap log haan kahenge to mai Abhijeet ki appointment le lunga...

Acp sir: theek hai Daya...agar sach inki madad se Abhijeet theek ho jaye to is se badi khushi ki aur kya bat hogi...bus mujhe ek chinta hai...

Daya in confusion: kya sir...

Acp sir: Abhijeet apni is halat k baare me nahin janta aur hum me se kisi ki bhi himmat nahin hai use sach batane ki...use kaise convince karoge tum..kaise bataoge use ye sab...

Daya bite his lips and managed to answer: batana to pdega sir...mai..mai sambhal lunga use aap bus ye reports or treatment process ek baar verify krwa lijiye..

Acp sir nodded and Daya came out with tense expressions...

Abhijeet came back after having his lunch and saw Daya sitting on his desk looking into his laptop absentmindely...

Abhijeet come near him and called his name but he received no response from other side...he shaked him a bit which bring Daya back in the present...

Daya looked at his right side and saw his pal standing their with worried expressions...

He asked: kya hua..kahan khoye hue ho

Daya: kuch nahi...kuch nahi yaar

Abhijeet: are batao naa...kya baat hai pareshan lag rahe ho...

Daya feeling himself under the suspicious eyes of the sharpshine so made a try to escape: tumhare sawal ka jawab dhoond raha tha..

Abhijeet smiled a bit and fired back: ab nahi batana chahte ho to mai smjh sakta hoon...jahan tak sawal k jawab ki baat hai to wo to tumhe pata hai...itna dhoondne ki jrurt nahi hai...

Daya gulped down and Abhijeet left with the same teasing smile...

Daya murmurs: ye aadmi hai ya astrologer...sab kuch kaise pata hota hai ise...he smiled on his own thought and finally engage himself in laptop this time attentively...

Two days later Daya got a call in the evening...he was on the way back to his home...

Haan Doctor sahab...

He stopped the car on a side and listenwd carefully to the speaker on the other side...his expressions change from stable to happy and than a bit worried too...

He only speaked a single sentence and the call cuts: Theek hai Sir...mai kuch karta hoon...

He put the cell on his dashboard and look at the road in front of him...he placed his both the hands on steering wheel and attached his back from the seat looking upward...

Aaj baat karni hi hogi Abhijeet se...haan mujhe khud karni hogi...he gathered courage with the help of some deep breathes and thinking about his buddy's well being he ignites the car with a determined face and took a sharp U- Turn racing the car at 180° angle...

...

...

Some pictures,medals,books and kitchen...its only the best friend of a CID officer at times when he has no one around himself and also when his best buddy is angry or say trying to make a distance amid them...and he is also not trying to break that wall instantly but slowly...he knew the soft heart of his buddy...he can at once break that invisible wall by telling his buddy:

_Yaar ab aisi bhi kya narazgi hi...humne to wada kia tha na...humari dosti par kisi bhi chiz ka asar nahi padega...maaf kr de na yaar..._

He smiled at himself as he found himself rehearsing how to convince his golden hearted buddy along with dialogues too...but somewhere deep down in his heart his guilt and his buddy's coldness is not allowing him to do so...he want to give time to his buddy whom he knews will surely come back one day and ring the bell of their friendship once again because they are inseperable which he knew well in these 22 years...

His thoughts intervened with a door bell sound...

Ting Tong...

He checked his watch and his eyes sparkled: Is waqt...DAYAA...

Unintentionally his feets moved in speed while lips having a sweet smile...

He opened the door and see what he wanted to see...

After almost 10 days once again his pal is standing in front of him...

But how can he skip any chance of pulling his leg so asked in tease: Lagta hai Sr Inspector Daya ko jawab mil gaya...

Daya was startled at the prescence of mind of this man who deserved to be the sharp shine...Whatever be the moment,place,situation his friend has a quality to surprise everyone that too with extra expertise...

He too tried the same style: To jawab gate k bahar hi sun na hai ya ander aane ki izazat hai...

Abhijeet looked at him for few seconds then replied leaving the door and welcoming him: Ye tayy to tumhe karna hai ki seedha ander aana hai ya izazat ka intezaar karna hai...

Daya annoyed again on the perfect answer than moved inside dropping any more try to defeat his buddy in his favourite game, playing with words...

He just murmurs: bulwa lo bus jitna marzi...he jerked his head,marched straight to the sofa sitting comfortably on it and Abhijeet closed the door behind with a happy face as his buddy entered in his home without taking any IZAZAT...

* * *

**Please read and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with the next update**

**Thoda late ho gya..Holi thi na..Btw Happy Holi to all of u..**

**God bless u all**

**enjoy ur update :)**

* * *

Abhijeet turned and saw Daya removing his shoes and socks...

Abhijeet looked at him in amaze whereas till than Daya has folded his sleeves up now lying comfortably on sofa switching on the television...

Abhijeet smiled sweetly and was about to sit beside him who shouted: Utho Utho

Abhijeet paused in between and stood up straight looking at Daya in question...

Daya: coffee wagairh bhi poochi jati hai

Abhijeet: aaj piyoge naa...Abhijeet asked desperately...

Daya looked at him silently and nodded his head in yes slowly with a small smile...

Abhijeet almost run inside the kitchen happily whereas Daya took a deep breathe remembering the sweet gesture of his buddy who had offered him coffee silently when he was their to put an eye on him 10 days back...

_Ye lo bhai garma garam coffee..._

_He can saw himself sitting on the dining and asking in cold tone: Tumne hume kuch bataya kyu nahin Abhijeet_

_Abhijeet: are yar jab mai khud samajh nahi paa raha tha ki mere sath kya ho raha hai to mai tumhe kyu is sab k beech daalta...kya batata mai..._

_Daya: mujhpar vishwas nahi raha ya mujhe is layak nahi smjhte ki mai tumhari koi madad kar sakun_

_Abhijeet placed hand on his shoulder: Kya keh rahe ho yaar...aisa kuch nahi hai..._

_Suddenly Daya's gun fall down which he picked up leaving the hot smoky coffee on table as it is without taking even a sip..._

_Abhijeet in rash: mai tumhe koi nuksaan nahi pohnchane wala...Abhijeet hoon ya Tony...Sapne me bhi nuksaan nahi pohnchaunga...Gun dikhane ki jaroorat nahi hai_

_Daya: baat ye hai hi nahi ki tum mujhe nuksaan pohncha sakte ho ya nahi...baat ye hai ki mai koi chance nahi le sakta...mai to shayd tumhe janta bhi nahi hoon..._

_Abhijeet leaving his coffee on the same table without having it: Theek hai jab tum samjhne ko tayyar hi nahi ho to kya..._

Daya came out of his thoughts with frsesh and tasty aroma of coffee made by his buddy...

The drink which he love to have whatever be the time as Abhijeet is master in coffee as per him...but that day he disrespected his buddy's talent,care,affection which his pal was trying to show to lower down his anger...he bite his lips and gave an apologetic look to Abhijeet who just had arrived from kitchen having a tray in his hand...

Abhijeet ignored his look and forwarded coffee to Daya: chalo ab jaldi se pee lo...thndi ho jaegi...

Daya took coffee in his hands and turned off the television took a sip from his cup...

Hmmm...superb...jawab nahi tumhara

Abhijeet raised his eyebrow: thankuuu...waise aaj humare ghar ka rasta kaise bhool gaye...

Daya: fir se shuru mut ho jao ab Boss..(threat)bata raha hoon

Abhijeet smiled

Daya continued: Hmm..to jawab ye hai ki..Hum dono ek doosre ko lekr ab kuch jyada hi protective ho gaye hain..aur is chakkar me sath reh kar khatrey se deal karne se jyada ek doosre ko bachane pr dhyan rehta hai...or yahi wajh hai ki (sadly) hum me dooriyan aa gayi hain...

Abhijeet listened him carefully and intervened: galat jawab

Daya: kya galat hai isme...

Abhijeet: hum mein kabi dooriyan aayi hotin to tum aaj yahan baith kar mere sath coffee na pee rahe hote...Daya kahin na kahin hum apni dosti ko peeche chod aaye hain...humari ek doosre k lie fikr,care us rishte par haavi ho gayi hai...bus hume use smbhalna hai...yahi wajh hai ki maine tumhe kuch nahi btaya ki kahin tum pareshan na ho jao aur tumne mujhe gaadi se utar dia taaki meri jaan bacha sako...Pehle hum dono ek doosre k sath har chiz ka samna karte the ab hum ek doosre ko bacha kar akele samna karna chahte hain...par ye galat hai Daya...(standing up and looking at the other side) kahin na kahin humari har mushkil se akele deal karte rehne ki koshish ne aur museebatein khadi ki hain...kum se kum hum sath hote the to do dimag chaar hath hote the...aur waise bhi sir kehte hain na hum dono ek doosre ko complement krte hain...shayad yahi wajh hai ki tumhe na btane ki wajh se mai aur fasta chala gaya aur us din tumhe wo password bhi smjh nahi aaya aur mujhe phone par tumhe guide karna pada...tum himmat haar rahe the...agar hum sath hote (looking toward him) Daya to tum himmat nahi haarte na...

Daya placed his coffee mug and too stood beside him looking in the samw direction in which he was looking...

Theek keh rahe ho tum Abhijeet...us din agr tum nahin hote to mai shayd kabka himmat haar kar apni maut ko kubool kar chuka hota...

Both looked at each other and smiled...now they have answers to their questions,peace in their hearts and new enthusiasm to face next situations of life...but TOGETHER!

...

...

Are Daya khana kya Taj Hotel se order kia hai...abi tak aaya kyu nahin...

Pata nahin yaar mai phone karta hoon...

He was about to dial a number when the door bell rings...

Lo khana aa gaya...Daya got up, opened the door, took the food and turned to move inside when heard: sahab paise to de dijiye...

Daya turned back to the delievery boy and replied: Kiske naam par order booked hai

Delievery boy checking the slip: Jee Mr. Abhijeet k naam par...

Daya in fake smile: correct...(signalling toward a man who was already coming toward them with a dissapointed face) wo rahe Abhijeet...or ye raha bill...mai chalta hoonn...and with this he slipped inside...

Abhijeet paid the bill and than turned toward his pal who till then opened all the boxes and was ready to eat...

Abhijeet: kabi kabi jeb halki bhi kar lia karo yaar

Daya taking his first bite with cury: Wo mera record khrab kr degi naa...aur waise bhi ghar tumhara...mehmaan nawazi bhi (winked him) tumhari...aao aao khade kyu ho khana thnda ho rha hai (hiding his smile) betho betho...

Abhijeet sit down in smile and both have food in light chit chats...

Daya completed his dinner first so took all the empty dishes and put them inside the sink now washing them...

Abhijeet with bite in his mouth: are Daya rukk...oo...mai kr lunga...

Daya: haan kar hi lena...kal se...aaj mai kr deta hoon...

Abhijeet finishing his food hurridely and ran inside kitchen with his plate...

Are Daya mai kr lunga naa...

Daya taking plate from his hand: bus ho gaya tum tab tak achi si green tea banao...

Abhijeet: Green Tea kya baat hai ye...(switched on the gas) aaj sehat banane ka khayal kaise aaya...

Daya in a bit serious tone: Nahi thodi batein krne ka khayal aaya...

Abhijeet looked at him and Daya smiled a bit moved out with: Terrace pr hoon mai hmmm...

Abhijeet nodded without looking at him

Daya reached at terrace and closed his eyes gathering courage to face the future...

Yes he is going to tell Abhijeet the whole truth regarding Tony...he checked his watch...it was already twelve past fifteen...

He started humming a song to lower down his anxiety feelings...

_**Tu jahan jahan chalega**_

_**Mera saaya sath hoga**_

_**Mera Saya...Mera Sayaa...Mera Saya...**_

_**Hmmmm...mera ghum raha hai shamil tere dukh me tere ghum mein**_

_**Mere pyar ne dia hai tera sath har janam mein**_

_**Tu koi janam bhi lega...**_

He felt a smiling fingure watching him so he turned his face and stopped humming too...

Ruk kyu gaye...gaao na...accha lag raha tha...

Daya: Saath hi mein gaate hain fir

Abhijeet: Gayenge pehle btao kis baat ko lekar itna serious dikhayi de rahe ho...

Obviously its of no use to think that how Abhijeet come to know about all this...he can accept it anytime that Abhijeet can read his mind...

He took cup from Abhijeet's hand and cleared his throat whereas Abhijeet keep looking at him thinking what is coming next in his way...

Abhijeet...Boss mai...mai jo tumhe batane ja raha hoon...yaar (he exhale a deep breathe whereas some tensed lines appeared on his forehead) Abhijeet...

Abhijeet kept his cup aside and asked: kya hua Daya..tum preshan lg rhe ho...

Daya: Abhijeet tumhe yaad hai wo doctor jisne tumhe hypnotise kia tha..Tony wale case mein...

Abhijeet: haan yaad hai...kya hua

Daya: Abhijeet...ek...ek baat hai jo maine, Acp sir ne, team ne, hum sbne tumse chupayi h...

Abhijeet not understanding anything: yaar kya baat hai...tum btao naa...

Daya looking at the floor: us Doctor ne na sirf tumhe hypnotise kia tha balki usne us Tony naam k shakhs ko tumari personality me plant kia tha...wo tumari personality ka hissa bn chuka hai ab...(finally look up) tum smjh rhe ho na meri baat...

Abhijeet: Daya ye sab to mujhe pata hai...wo meri personality ka hissa tha...aur Mandira k murder k drame k baad ab wo Tony khatam

Daya: wo khatam nhi hua h..wo ab bhi maujood hai tumhare ander...(he look at the shocked eyes of hus buddy having so many questions)

He continued in same low tone: us Doctor ne is trh se use tumare brain me plant kia tha ki wo ab ek split personality ki trh tumhare sath sath hai..

Abhijeet in tensed tone: to us doctor se kaha nhi sir ne ki wo mujhe pehle jaisa..

Daya: kaha tha unhone...par (in complete pain) agr hum kuch b krte to tunhari jaan ja skti thi...tum poori trh pagal bhi...

Abhijeet look at him with wide eyes..he barely whispered: Salunkhe sir

Daya: unka bhi yhi kehna h...sath hi ye bhi ki kb wo Tony tumhare ander se bahr aa jaega koi nhin keh skta...kis roop me kab koi kuch..he stopped feeling a drop of water on his hand which was holding his buddy's palm...

Daya looked at him in pain and so many precious water drops start falling in speed on his hand...the injured soul was looking down continuously while so many precious tears were falling down speedily from his eyes...

Daya's eyes too turned teary seeing his pal's condition..he hide his half soul in his comforting shell rubbing his back with smooth hands whereas the injured soul was expelling out so much pain in the shelter of the most beautiful relation of this world named FRIENDSHIP!

* * *

**Please read nd review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**33 reviews se only 20 reviews...guys aise mai kaise update kroon**

**Maanti hoon ki 3rd chapter shayd accha nahi laga aap sab ko islie kisine review nahin kia**

**But guys aap log btao tabi to mai improve karungi na..I was waiting for reviews but didn't get and then recieve request for updating...ab jo readers wait kr rahe hain unhe to wait karana acchi baat nahin na...so here is the update...but frnds bina reviews k encouragement nahin milti likhne ki..I hope I will get enough this time...**

**thanks a lot**

**Next chapter will be the last chapter...**

* * *

After sometime Abhijeet seperated himself and sit straight glancing at the vast dark sky seeming as dark as his life...

Daya keep looking at him then silently come near him and placed hand on his shoulder: tum theek ho

Abhijeet look down then look up straight in his pal's eyes: tumhe kya lgta h

Daya averted his gaze as he can't look in those eyes...

Daya heard more in rash tone: pta nhi bhagwan kis baat ki saza dete hain mujhe...kya bigada hai maine kisi ka...pehle mera kal mujhse cheen lia..ek kora kagaz bana dia mere ateet ko..jisme jab jisne chaha apne hisaab se meri tasveer banata gaya..muje istemaal krta gaya...aur aaj jab maine khud apni pehchaan bnayi khud ko ek naya roop dia to ab meri wo pehchaan bhi meri nahi rahi...wo bhi cheen li mujhse...he kicked on the table in anger...the cups fall down on the ground and broke...

Daya jerked with the sound and look at Abhijeet who was looking very much in anger...

Daya: Abhijeet ye kya kr rhe ho...dekho baitho meri baat suno...

Abhijeet jerked him shouted loudly: aur sun ne ko baki kya reh gaya hai...mere ander ek aisa insaan hai jiske baare me mai kuch nahi janta...pata nahi kab wo samne aa jaega or jis Abhijeet ko tum jante ho wo kahin kho jaega...pata nahi fir kabhi wo laut bhi payega ya nahi...

Daya shivered in fear

Abhijeet still involved: or jab aisa hoga na Daya to tum Acp sir (loudly) poori ki poori CID team mujhe rokne me lagi hogi aur mai..mai fir se tum par goli chala dunga ya shayad sab par...(anxiously) mai..mai khatarnaak hu Daya tum sab k lie...sab...is desh k logon k lie...nahin aisa insaan CID me rehne ke kaabil nahi hai..mai kal hi..haan kal hi sir ko resign de dunga...(tears rolled down from his cheeks) Daya tum chaloge na mere sath...mera akele ghr se bahar jana theek nahi hai...tum chal...(Daya nodded his head in no) Daya mai fir ye sheher chod dunga...nahi(strong tone) tum mujhe goli maar do Daya..kissa khatam...mai abi gun...

He stopped with a hard slap on his face and an angry tone hit his ears..

Dimag kharab ho gaya hai tumhara...pagal ho gaye ho tum...jo muh me aa raha hai bole ja rahe ho...(grabbing him from both his arms) hosh me ho tum...mai tumhe goli maar doon...mai yahan koshish kar raha hoon ki tumhe theek kar sakun aur tum himmat haar ke buzdilon ki tarah marne ko tayar ho...

Abhijeet loudly: mai buzdil nahi hoon Daya par mai (sitting down on floor) mai thak gaya hoon yaar zindagi se ladte ladte...kitna aur sehna baki hai abi yaar...kitni aur baar khud ki pehchaan ko saabit karna baki hai...kitni baar Daya (he hide his face in his palms and burst out in a loud cry)

Daya keep looking at him and then slowly sit beside him rubbing his back in tears and Abhijeet hugged him tightly...

Daya feel very sad seeing his strong buddy like this who never show his emotional side to anyone and behave strong is today like a complete broken person like someone has snatched his soul from him...Daya was now more determined to get his Abhijeet back...

He wiped his tears because he knew to make Abhijeet strong he first himself need to stand strong...

He seperated Abhijeet and forcefully made him sit on the chair...

A soft tone was brushing Abhijeet ears giving soothing effect to his wounded heart...

Chalo betho yahan...aram se...mai paani lekr aata hoon aur hilna mut yahan se...

Daya almost run down as he was really scared if Abhijeet took any foolish step...he dont want to leave him alone at all at this moment after listening that line ki Tum mujhe goli maar do...His pal want to die and this feeling is scary for Daya...

Daya back in 2 minutes with a glass and a water bottle...he looked at Abhijeet who was still sobbing...first he made him drink water and give him time to compose himself...

Abhi...

Abhijeet looked up listening the soft call which was full of care and affection...

Daya smiled a bit and says: apne mann ko shant karo aur meri baat dhyan se suno...

Abhijeet was about to speak in mid but Daya kept finger on his lips signalling him to stop...

Kaha hai na baat dhyan se suno..usme beech me kuch bolna kahan hai hmmm...

Abhijeet nodded innocently...

Daya: Maine ek doctor se baat ki hai...Japanese doctor hain...tumara poora case na sirf aaj ka balki pichle 21 saal ka case record maine unhe e-mail kia hai...(showing him the email in his mobile phone) aur ye unka jawab hai...wo poori trh vishwas to nahi dila rahe pr 50% chances hain...ki tum theek ho jaoge...baki wo jab yahan ayenge tab hi aur acche se bata payenge...sab theek ho jaiga (lovingly) Abhi...mujhpar bhrosa hai na

Abhijeet asked innocently: sach

Daya smiled and blinked his pure eyes...

Abhijeet: Daya par Japanese doctor itni fees hum kaise...

Daya: tumhare sath jo kuch bhi hua hai on duty hua hai...sara expense Department dega initial medication chod kar..Acp sir ne baat kar li hai Boss..

A small smile crepted on Abhijeet's lips which was looking like a ray of hope just like the first ray of sunlight when falls on the surface of earth giving a new dawn in the lives of the people of this planet...

Daya signalled him: Dekho ek naya din humara intezaar kr raha hai...(pressing his shoulder) tumhara intezaar

Abhijeet: nayi chunautiyan bhi to hain na Daya

Daya: to tumhara ye naam Abhijeet kis lie hai...ABHIJEET ka matlab jante ho na tum

Abhijeet smiled broadly...he was feeling a new energy emerging in him listening the words full of proud and respect which his buddy has for him...he always feel good when Daya appreciate him and Daya appreciate him a lot at instances giving boost to his morale...some incidents came in front of his eyes...

_Well caught BOSS...Tum bhi bilkul Yuvi jaise ho...(Secret of Code 571E1115)_

_Kya baat hai..Baaz ki nazar hai tumhari..(Mission Mumbai)_

_Nahi nahi pehle bhi aise kirdar nibhayein hain humne...isilie to (signalling to Abhijeet who was in disguise) inka nishana ek dum sateek Arjun jaisa aur meri takat Bheem jaisi...(Mahabharat special)_

_Apne dimag pr kaaboo pana Abhijeet ne bohot pehle seekh lia tha...kyun Abhijeet(Maharana Pratap episode)_

Abhijeet smiled a bit more when heard: Ab khade khade muskurate hi rahoge bhaisahab subh ho gayi hai bureau bhi jana hai chlo ek do ghnte so lete hain fir poora din to lage hi rehna hai...

Abhijeet: Daya mai theek to ho...

Daya with a deep sigh: mai nahin janta BOSS...par sab accha hoga..tum bus negative khayalon ko apne dimag se nikal do hmmm

Abhijeet nodded and both descend down after clearing the mess on terrace where Daya scolded Abhijeet while collecting the broken pieces of cup and Abhijeet just heard all his lecture in silence and smile on his face...

...

...

25 days later

Abhijeet chalo humein Acp sahab ne bulaya hai...

Abhijeet: Acp sahab ne..par wo to abi abi bahar gaye hain...mujse to kuch nahin kaha

Daya: ab mujhe nahi pata mai to neeche parking me tha jab sir ne mujhe phone kia...tum chalo na sir naraz ho jayenge...

Abhijeet: are par bulaya kahan hai

Daya: Headquarters

Abhijeet look at him in confusion while collecting his belongings murmuring: mujhe bol ke kyu nahi gaye...10 minute baad hi Daya ko call kia...

Abhijeet tum chal rahe ho ya nahi

Abhijeet: are aa raha hoon baba...he with fast steps covered bureau hall and run fast to catch Daya on stairs...

...

...

Ye Headquarters ka rasta nahin hai...hum..(straight tone seeing sweat beads on Daya's forehead) hum kahan ja rahe hain Daya...

Daya: Airport

Abhijeet: Airport...par kyun

Daya looking into his eyes: Kyuki hum Gangtok ja rahe hain

Abhijeet: par kyun...Daya (fear) bol naa

Daya turned his face and concentrated on the road...

Abhijeet attached his back with the seat and closed his eyes in pain...

Daya stopped the car and looked at his pal's face...Tears appeared in his eyes too seeing the painful face of his buddy but he wipe them off quickly as he need to be strong for his buddy...

Abhijeet sensed that car is stopped so he open his eyes with jerk..he looked around and asked

Tum to Airport...

Flight me time hai abi...thodi der baith te hain yahan...

Abhijeet came out of the car and feel good seeing the location...it was his mother's house...he looked at Daya with teary eyes which were saying so many thanks to him...

Daya signalled him to come...

Daya unlocked the home where loneliness welcomed both of them...Abhijeet entered in the house moving to the specific room and sit on his mother's bed...

Daya too joined him...Both remained silent for sometime feeling the prescence of a long lost relation which was named as MAA for Abhijeet and MAAJI for Daya...

Abhijeet broke the silence asking in fear: Daya agar mai phir sab kuch bhool gaya to...

Daya: to mai phir tumhe sab yaad dilaunga...hum phir nahi yaadein banayenge...

Abhijeet in wet tone: tu bhi mujhe Maa ki tarah chod k to...

Daya placed hand on his palm: kabhi nahin...

Abhijeet: aur agar mai Tony bn gaya to...

Daya: to mai tumhe Tony se Abhijeet bana dunga...aur tum fir se ulti seedhi baatein soch rahe ho...Doctor ne kaha hai tumhe relax rehna hai hmmm...sab theek ho jaiga sach

Abhijeet in innocent tone: sab theek ho jaiga na yaar...aisa hoga na...

Daya nodded his head in yes...

They came back after sometime and flew to airport...

Abhijeet: saman to lia nahi

Daya: hai gaadi mein...sir bhi sath chal rahe hain Abhi

Abhijeet smiled: Salunkhe sir bhi na

Daya smiled: haan wo bhi...(naughty tone) ladte rehte ho par kaam tumhara bhi nahi chalta unke bina...

Abhijeet: apne guru hain wo...thode tedhe hain par

Duo together: Humare hain

Both laughed loudly not knowing whether in future they will be able to laugh like this again or not...

* * *

**So how was it**

**Tell me jroor**

**Will update MSB soon...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back with the last chapter of the story...thanks Zeb,Shikha and my dearest June for itni sari tareef...thnks a lot...**

**thnks to all of u who have given yheir precious feedbacks...now ye last chapter hai to islie mujhe sabke sabke reviews chiye...Written it for all of u ...expecting just few words back...I hope I will get it...**

**Enjoy ur story :)**

* * *

Duo reached airport after halting their vehicle at residence covering the rest of the way in cab...

Oldie duo were already waiting for them...

Both stood up and feel relaxed seeing duo in normal mode...specially Abhijeet was looking normal but they knew that this man knows well how to cover up his feelings...

Both shared a glance and make space for Duo to sit on the common bench in the waiting room...

Acp sir intentionally sit beside Abhijeet and taking his palm in his own asked softly: tum tayar ho na Abhijeet...

Abhijeet closed his eyes for a while and glance at Daya whose ears were towards them only but he was pretending to be busy in chats with Dr. Salunkhe...

He looked at Acp sir: haan sir waise bhi ek sath do logon ki zindagi jeena (painfully) bohot mushkil hai sir...bohot...mai pal pal ghut raha hoon isi ehsaas mein ki na jane kab kya ho jayee aur mai apne vajood ko kho baithun...apne aap ko khone se pehle mai ek koshish krke dekhna chahta hoon sir...aur fir Daya hai na...uski ankhon me maine ummeed dekhi hai sir aur itna mujhe bharosa hai ki wo mujhe kabi bhi jhooti ummeed ki taraf nahi dhakelega...haan(determined) mai tayyar hu sir...

Acp sir smiled in satisfaction and pat his back to encourage him who too feel relax with the conversation with his father figure...

Flight announcement took place and all of them left Mumbai in few minutes towards a new journey...a journey which will either give them back their lives or snatch something very precious from them...who knows?

...

...

Kitna khoobsoorat sheher hai na Daya...

Daya who was with extreme serious face having tense lines on his forehead barely nodded his head in yes...

Abhijeet asked softly: Hey Daya.. sun bhi rahe ho

Daya annoyingly: sun raha hoon yaar...haan bohot khoobsurat hai bus khush...

Abhijeet: are bhai ukhadte kyu ho...tumare bhi na mood ka kuch bharosa nahi reh gaya hai aaj kal...hunh( he closed his eyes and snatched Daya's head phone which he was wearing in his neck with a taunt): khali style marne k lie rakhhe hue hain...do mujhe mai use karoon inhe...

He put on headphones on his head,switch on the music and sit relaxly in cab...they are visiting hospital leaving oldie duo in hotel as Daya want to meet the doctor as soon as possible...he got appointment of today only so now visiting with Abhijeet just within an hour of boarding to Gangtok...

Daya murmured under his teeths: yahan tention se mera sar phat raha hai aur ise Gangtok ka nazare dekhne hain...gaane sun ne hain...haan suno suno ghumne aaye hain na hum to yahan...(he jerked his head throwing it on head rest)

Abhijeet opened his eyes..he listened all the murmur of his pal as he didn't turned on the music...he wipe his small tear peeking out from his left eye...he knew well that Daya was till now showing himself as a strong person but as the time of final face off is coming closer he is loosing his strength and coming back to his original soft emotional side...

He sighed and this time turned on the music listening as...

_Zindagi ka safar_

_hai ye kaisa safar_

_Koi samjha nahin_

_Koi jaana nahin_

_Hai ye kaisi dagar_

_chalte hain sab magar_

_koi samjha nahin_

_koi jaana nahin_

_Zindagi se bohot pyar humne kia_

_Maut se bhi mohabbat nibhayenge hum_

_Rote rote jamane me aaye magar_

_Huste huste zamane se jayenge hum_

_Jayenge par kidhar hai kise ye khabar_

_Koi smjha nahi Koi jaana nahin..._

Sahab hospital aa gaya hai...

Daya jerked out of his thoughts with the voice of cab driver...he nodded and look at Abhijeet who was sitting with closed eyes still wearing headphones...

He shake him lightly...Abhijeet opened his eyes looking at him in question...

He signalled him to get down...

Abhijeet removed headphones and get down...he paid fare to cab driver and move with Daya inside the hospital...

Daya was totally silent whereas Abhijeet was looking at him in regular intervals...he was feeling fear but this time he really want to give a chance...he is not able to live with these two identities...

Daya went at reception and talked for sometime...

Abhijeet was standing a bit far from him...

Daya joined him in few minutes...chalo wo humara hi wait kar rahe hain...

Abhijeet bite his lips humming a slow HMMM...

Both moved ahead...Abhijeet handover headphones to Daya which he kept in his side bag now reached near the desired cabin..

Daya knocked the cabin door and a voice directed them: Come in

They both came inside looking a person of medium height fair complexion wearing a spectacle of high power studying an X-Ray report keenly...

He looked up from his X-Ray asked in a british accent: Mr DAYA and Mr ABHIJIT...right

Daya with a small genuine smile: that's right..(shaking hand with him) I am Daya he is my brother Abhijeet...

Doctor asked in a friendly tone: but you told me he is ur friend...

Abhijeet: yes we are friend cum brothers...

Doctor smiled a bit and says in a serious node: Look Mr Abhijit..I dont want to give u any false hope...

A dark shade covered his face...

Daya was about to speak in mid but Doctor speaked again: Their are 50% chances that you will be fine and again live a normal life and that also I am telling on the basis of your past reports...first I need to check ur current reports...only then I can tell you the exact position...you first undertake all the tests okay...

Abhijeet nodded in head down mode...

Daya looked at him with sad eyes...he pressed his shoulder and smiled softly squeezing him a bit to boost his motivation...

Abhijeet again looked at him innocently like asking "Jaun ya nahin"

Daya giving words to his thoughts: ummeed lekar aaye hain na BOSS...himmat to rakhni hogi naa...

Abhijeet nodded...and look at the doctor: I m ready Doctor

Doctor smiled:that's good...he pressed a bell and an attendand entered in minutes inside the cabin...Doctor write some thing on his notepad and instructed the attendant: Undertake all these tests of him...okay...I want reports till tomorrow..so send the samples immediately to central lab without any if and but...

Attendant: fine sir...(to Abhijeet) please come sir...

Abhijeet looked at Daya anxiously...

Daya nodded and get up to move with Abhijeet but doctor stopped him...

Mr Daya...I want to have a talk with u...and also u can't go inside testing room...

Daya looked at Abhijeet and he assured him with his eyes trying to act strong moved outside with the attendant...

Daya sit down and questioned Doctor in straight tone: Doctor why u are saying that u are giving false hopes...means u have told me naa that their ars 50% chances that Abhijeet will come out of this trauma...even he can gain his memory back too...and now you are saying to Abhijeet like this...(in helpless tone) you dont know even what and how much he is suffering from...(dissapointed tone) at least dont demotivate him Doctor...

Doctor in calm tone: please Mr Daya first u calm down...(forwarding a glass of water) have water...

Daya annoyingly: I am fine

Doctor: DAYAA..have it...

Daya dranked the whole in one go and look at the doctor with "What else now" look...

Doctor initiated: See Mr Daya...being an officer Mr Abhijit had gone through these traumas for several times that impact on his brain so many times but still he is an intelligent cop of ur team isn't it...

Daya: offcourse he is...

Doctor: same thing I want to convey...This case is different...a different personality is planted on his brain..do u understand its meaning...that personality can't be triggered back now...we have to search his brain like an open book...our brain is the most complex organ of our body..one wrong step and everything will come to an end...do you want ur friend to end like this..

Daya shivered...his lips trembled to speak...

Doctor continued realising his tensed situation: We also dont want this...thats why we will not take any severe step...we will go long through his brain but not that much that we cant even come back and give u ur, at present buddy back...

Daya nodded in understanding and Doctor smiled: everything will be fine...I will try my best for ur brother Mr Daya..

Daya smiled somehow...

...

...

Reports arrived next evening and Doctor called them again...this time oldie duo were also joining Duo...

Doctor give Abhjeet few medicines which he need to have for at least two days before the treatment start...

He informed that treatment will take maximum five days where half day will go in treatment and rest of the day Abhijeet will be in sleeping mode to relax his brain for next day...

So they have only these two days in mid...He suggested them to go for a roam nearby as they want Abhijeet's brain completely relaxed and empty before the treatment start...

They came back and Abhijeet slept due to medicine effect...

Daya after covering him properly moved to the next room where oldie duo were residing...

He knocked and Acp sir told him to come in...

Acp sir: Haan Daya aa gaye...baitho...Dcp sir se baat ho gayi hai meri...unhone 10 din ki holiday sanction kar di hai...tab tak meri jagh Acp Ajakshatru head karenge...aur Salunkhe ki Lab me bhi Dr. Niyati ko bheja gaya hai...

Daya smilingly: tabi Doctor sahab kuch ukhde hue lag rahe hain

Salunkhe looked at him annoyingly and intervened: wo sab chodo...mudde ki baat karte hain...Daya tumne hume mana kyun kia Abhijeet ko batane k lie ki treatment kabse shuru ho raha hai...

Daya: sir Doctor ne kaha hai ki wo relax rehna chiye...wo chahe khud ko jitna bhi strong dikhaye ander se bohot dara hua hai...pehli baar zindagi mein maine uske chehre par khauf dekha hai...use dar hai apni pehchaan ko fir se kho dene se sir...(teary tone) Sr Inspector Abhijeet ko kho dene se...

Composing his emotions: Hum use do din relax rakkhenge aur fir treatment ki subah bina kuch bataye hospital le jayenge initial check up ka keh kar...bus...mai use stressed nahin krna chahata sir...bilkul bhi nahin...mai use theek dekhna chahta hoon...bilkul theek na sirf Abhijeet k roop mein balki us Abhijeet k roop mein jiske paas uski zindagi ki har yaad ho...fir koi kabhi use taana na de sake...wo sar dard jo pichle 22 saalon se uska saaya bana hua hai...wo maathe ki shikan jo har waqt uske sath rehti hai mai us har takleef se use door karna chahta hoon sir...mujhe sirf Abhijeet nahi **ABHIJEET SRIVASTAVA** wapas chiye...

Acp sir looked at him in proud and assured him: aisa jaroor hoga Daya...hum sab hain Abhijeet k sath...wo jaroor theek ho jaiga...hai na Salunkhe...

Salunkhe sir nodded in teary smile...

Rest two days they had a good darshan of the beautiful city, Gangtok...

Abhijeet was feeling very much relaxed now...the night before the treatment day they visit to a beautiful lake located in the mid of the city...

They hired two boats having oldie duo in one and duo in other boat...

Both the boats moving parallel to each other slowly slowly with the rythum of water filling soothing emotions in four hearts...

Daya kitni sundar jagh hai naa...

Daya nodded in smile as he was also feeling relaxed in the calm atmosphere,fresh air which is almost negligible in Mumbai, moving slowly in a boat in the lap of stars and a bright full moon..

Haan yaar kuch din change mil jaye to kitna accha lgta h na...

They look at Acp sir boat which has now turned to a different direction...

Abhijeet in funny tone: lagta hai Salunkhe sir ko kuch nazar aa gaya udhar...

Daya too smiled with him: tum bhi na Abhijeet...

Abhijeet coming near to Daya asked now: are yaar Daya wo ek gaana hai na..jo aise boat me Rajesh khanna gate hain...Kati Patang ka gaana...

Daya: haan Amar Prem me bhi wo boat me gaana gaate hain...

Abhijeet: are wo to kafi serious gaana hai..aur mera (lying on the small bed of the boat) abhi serious hone ka koi mood nahi hai...

Daya: acha to kya mood hai tumhara...

Abhijeet winked: shuru ho jao...

Daya asked in shock: kyaa... (denying) nahi yaar..yahan pe...Nahi mai nahin

Abhijeet sadly: are ye kya baat hui yaar..yahan pe wahan pe kya...aaj to mauka hai...dastoor hai...ek to banta hai...

Daya annoyingly: yar Abhijeet tumhari iss farmaish se mai bohot tang hoon...

Abhijeet: jab dekho to gun gun karte rehte ho...jab kehta hoon to nakhre...(pout face) jao mut sunao

Daya smiling on his friend's antics: accha sunata hoon...tum join karna haan

Abhijeet smiled: haan bilkul

Daya start humming slowly making a pace

_Hmmm...Jis gali mein tera ghar na ho balma us gali se humein to guzarna nahin_

_Abhijeet: Jo dagar tere dware pe jaati na ho us dagar pe humein paon rakhna nahin...Jis gali me tera ghar na ho balma..._

_Daya singing melodiously: Zindagi mein kayi rang raliyan sahi_

_Har taraf muskurati ye galiyan sahi_

_Abhijeet too with him: Zindagi mein kayi rang raliyan sahi har taraf muskurati ye galiyan sahi_

_Khoobsurat baharon ki kaliyan sahi_

_Jis chaman me tere pag me kaantein chubhein..._

Boat owner was also enjoying the beautiful song in the voice of his guests...

Scene turned to Acp sir boat who was scolding his buddy: dekh Daya Abhijeet ki boat kitni door reh gayi hai tujhe pata nahi kya bhoot sawar rehta hai

..algae dekhne aa gaya yahan...

Salunkhe sir keeping the algae safely in a small plastic bag told him: are Boss tumhe pata nahin...ye mamuli Algae nahi hai khaas algae hai khaas...iski madad se hum

Acp sir stopping him: accha Einstein k chacha bas kar...har waqt science ka bhoot chada rehta hai tujhpe...(to boat owner) bhaiya boat us taraf le lo...ye doctor sahab ko pagalkhane chod k aata hoon mai...

Salunkhe sir fuming: Acp dekho tum

Acp sir carelessly: haan haan bus...

Four of them returned back to Motel after sometime having dinner in food court now left towards their rooms for sleep...

Daya hand over medicines to Abhijeet who have them and Abhijeet asked: Daya treatment kabse shuru hoga...

Daya remain baffled with this sudden query...this small question lowers down his relax feelings and a heavy turmoil get activated inside him...

Abhijeet looked at him and get tensed with the dark face and blank eyes...

Kya hua Daya haan...acha mai nahi poochunga kuch...(sadly) kya hua yaar...kuch nahi hoga mujhe sach...mujh par bharosa nahi hai kya...

Daya looked at his brother with watery eyes...as he knew tomorrow is the day of exam where he with his own hands will throw his buddy in the swing of life and death...or even more worst than this...the strong figure pretending to be strong and also standing strong from past one month is now melting with the soft tone of his buddy...he was scared...very very scared...he never said this...it was never a need to say but he love his buddy a lot...more than anyone else...and this he proved so many times too...

_**Abhijeet 12 saal ho gaye mujhe CID me kaam karte hue..tumhare sath kaam karte hue...aaj tak maine kabi tumse kuch nahi maanga hai...aaj mangta hoon...Aisa mat kar mere bhai...(Ref: Ateet Ka Raaz)**_

_**Maine socha tha tum museebat k waqt me meri takat banogi par tumne to mujhe hi kamjor karne ki koshish ki...Abhijeet ko faasi chadana chahti thin tum(Ref: Sr Inspector Abhijeet)**_

_**His buddy is his strength...**_

_**Tum meri aur Abhijeet ki dosti ko nahi smjhogi... nahi Purvi nahi...aaj mai tumhare saamne jinda khada hoon to sirf uski wajh se...mere lie wo khatron se lad jaata tha...(Ref: Sr Inspector Abhijeet)**_

_**His buddy is a strong wall between him and coming death...**_

_**Mai tumhare baare me soch raha tha...humari dosti ke baare mein jisme daraar padte padte reh gayi...chal yaar aaj ek waada karte hain ki aage chal kr chahe kuch bhi ho kuch bhi..uska asar humari dosti par kabhi nahi padega...(Ref: Khatre mein maasoom)**_

_**He can't imagine his life without this friendship..**_

_**Mai kuch nahi jaanta...tumhe kuch nahi hone de sakta...(Ref: Satara mein khoon)**_

_**Where he put three lives apart from his own too for saving his buddy...**_

Abhijeet noticed him not reacting so hugged him tightly and Daya let his tears fall down on his buddy's shoulders silently hugging his pal tightly...

Abhijeet: are yaar kuch nahin hoga mujhe...sach Daya...tum.. hey Daya...tu ro raha hai kya yaar...he try to seperate himself but Daya didn't left him...he first wipe his tears and compose himself well before seperating...

Abhijeet looked at him and he tried to smile: nahi kuch nahi hua Abhi...mai theek hoon sach...aur tum khade kyun ho let jao medicine li hai na...chalo...

Abhijeet: Daya yaar tum aise pareshan...

Daya cutting him in mid: main koi pareshan nahin hoon tum leto chup chap...yaad hai Doctor ne kya kaha tha...treatment shuru hone se pehle tumhe bilkul shant rehna hai...chalo baat maano meri leto...

Abhijeet too was feeling drowsy as medicine start its effects so he lie down quietly still trying hard to open his eyes..

Daya: kyu strain kar rahe ho Abhi...

Abhijeet: Daya tum theek ho na...

Daya smiling: haan bilkul theek hoon dekho mai hus raha hoon yaar...bus thoda dar gaya tha...tumne ek dum se pooch lia na...bus..ab theek hoon sach...chalo aankhein band ab...

Abhijeet nodded and slept in minutes holding Daya's palm...

Daya looked at him drifted into sleep so fall his head beside his buddy...that whole night he can't sleep for a minute...he want the morning never to come...and he can see his buddy safe and sound in front of his eyes...but the cycle of life have to revolve and rotate to give a new dawn to every creature surviving on this earth...

That morning also come up...

Thrice of them including Acp sir,Salunkhe sir and Daya saw a smiley face with expressive eyes moving inside a glass cabin assuring them from eyes...he was thinking this is just another test but he was unaware that this is the biggest test of his life...

Daya sit down on the chair with thud...Acp sir grabbed him and this time the gentle giant start crying with voice...

Salunkhe sir consoled him: Daya bacche aise nahi rote...sab theek hoga dekhna...Abhijeet bilkul theek hoga...sach

Daya asked him in innocent teary tone: Pakka?

But this small query left the old doctor spellbound...they dont know what's in the destiny...they can only pray...

Daya left the place at the very moment and his next place was in front of an idol of Lord Ganesha...He closed his teary eyes,join hands in front of him then opened them like begging for his pal's life from God and keep sitting like this only...

Oldie duo can't see their dearest officer like this so left from their on immediate basis...

These five days were very much painful for four of them where the focal point of this painful period was fighting physically as well as mentally whereas rest of the three were in bad shade thinking about the upcoming future...Abhijeet was in an on and off position these five days...he wake up in the morning only for treatment where five of them were not allowed to meet them to avoid any small mental stress while post afternoon he sleep only...this is the time when his dear family members can only see him from distance...

Sixth day early morning 7 AM Doctor Koemi called three of them...

He only told them: Mr Abhijit will get his conscious back in next half an hour...I want all of u to be their...

Daya: Doctor kaisa hai wo...how is he?

Acp sir too in tention: Is He fine Doctor...wo theek to hai naa

Doctor: That is what I want to see...See gentlemen we have completed the treatment and it end smoothly but the results are still pending...please come with me...

Acp sir nodded...

Doctor moved ahead...Acp sir and Salunkhe sir too moved but felt no movement in Daya...

Acp sir turned and called him softly: DAYAA

Daya with tears twinkling in his eyes: Mai nahi sir

Acp sir: itni door aa gaye hum...ab sabse mushkil waqt me apne dost ko akela chodna chahte ho tum Daya...

Daya in teary tone: Sir wo theek hoga na

Salunkhe sir: Daya bacche yahi dekhna hai na...chalo aa jao shabash...he hold him and took him inside...

Abhijeet opened his eyes slowly and all of them looked at him holding their breathes...

Abhijeet tilted his neck and Doctor signalled Daya to move ahead...

Daya came and stood in front of him wanting to see recognition colors in his eyes...

Abhijeet looked at him with narrow eyes...

He speaked finally...ye kaun hai...

Daya felt himself loosing his consciousness but then heard...

Sir aisa DAYA to maine training centre me nahin dekha tha...tab to wo bohot tez aur active tha...ye to kaisa murjhaya hua hai...

Daya smiled in tears and start crying nad laughing at the same time...

All eyes were shedding so many tears...

Daya punched Abhijeet and he hugged him in tears...

Thanku Daya thanku...mujhe mera vajood poori tarah se lautane ke lie...thanku

To oldie Duo still remaining in hug: thanku sir thanku doctor...(in immemse happiness) thanku so much

Daya seperated and cupped his face: tumhe nahi pata tumne mujhe kis bojh se chutkara dilaya hai aaj...thanks to u BOSS...apni himmat banaye rakhne ke lie...mai bohot khush hu Abhi...Bohot...they hugged again in happiness..**happiness of getting back their origin...their life...from the point where they had started...This is the cycle of life...we always came back to our origination...whatever may be the circumstances we have dealt in our life whatever we have lost in this life we always get back everything either early or late...but condition is Efforts,tries and our love ones around us whose carefilled words,blessings, gestures give us strength to fight back...!**

* * *

**Please review for one last time on this story...**

**Will wait...**

**Thanks a lot for reading It and loving it...**

**Love u all a lot**


End file.
